Juliette
Juliette was a French geologist stationed at Thule Station. The character appeared in the 2011 film The Thing and was portrayed by actress Kim Bubbs. History Alongside Edvard, Karl and Lars, Juliette was first introduced to American palaeontologist Kate Lloyd by Dr. Sander Halvorson during her visit to the UFO excavation site. Death Juliette becomes one of the first victims of the Thing after it escapes its icy prison; she tries to turn suspicion towards Colin as she proclaimes that she saw him to leave the shower where the blood from the assimilation was cleaned. In the attempt to assimilate Lloyd, her imitation lured the palaeontologist into a secluded room (under the pretenses of helping her find the keys to the station's vehicles). After failing to assimilate her, the imitation goes on a rampage - killing and partially-assimilating Karl before being incinerated by Lars. Following this, the crew of Thule Station become aware of the Thing's ability to imitate other life forms; causing total paranoia among the remaining crew. Trivia *She is believed to have a close relationship with fellow Thule Station member Henrik Larsen, as his death seems to have shocked her the most. She is seen grieving and openly expresses her knowledge about the personal facts of Henrik being a family man with two small children. *Kim Bubbs, the actress who plays Juliette, reportedly almost fainted on set while filming her scene as the Juliette-Thing, when she attempted to scream very loud for a long period of time in order to capture the sound of the creature she was portraying. *The director did tell her to make some kind of sound, but added that they probably would not use it in the finished movie. However, Bubbs came up with such an impressive demonic growl that it was actually layered into the final mix. *It is heavily implied that the human side of Juliette may be conscious during her reveal and the following attack, her moans and facial expressions are unsettling as she looks helpless to what is happening to her. Further proof of this is when Juliette-Thing is assimilating Carl with the tentacles in the hallway: Kate opens the door with a flame thrower wielding Peder and Juliette is looking at them while the Juliette-Thing side of her is occupied with Carl, she has a pleading but passive look on her face and it isn't until Kate yells "BURN IT!" that the Thing side of her body notices them despite Juliette looking at them the whole time. Hinting that Juliette was helpless and her body was merely being used as a prop by the Thing. *Juliette was most likely assimilated by the Griggs-Thing, as Griggs watched her run out of the autopsy room and down the corridor, after being deeply disturbed by the sight of Henrik’s corpse. Griggs being already assimilated by this point, saw Juliette's separation from the rest of the group as a opportunity to assimilate her without alerting the others. Another way may be the shower scene where Kate discovers the blood on it. The Thing could have assimilated her while she was in the shower, which could have also been the Griggs-Thing. *Juliette was the first and only female character in the film franchise to be assimilated by the Thing. Several other women were assimilated, but that happened only in comics. *Her death was the Golden chainsaw in Dead Meat’s kill count of the movie. *It’s believed that Edvard was assimilated off-screen by Juliette-Thing Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters (2011 film) Category:Deceased characters Category:Geologists Category:Victims of Griggs-Thing Category:Assimilated characters Category:Females